


you can't see it but i can feel it

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, Self Confidence Issues, Self Esteem Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, enjoy, i mean kinda because i have self hatred but it's not clear, the word vomit is in it like literally once, uhh, wow a lot of self issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: see/siː/verbperceive with the eyes; discern visuallyfeel/fiːl/verb2. experience (an emotion or sensation)-enjoy.





	you can't see it but i can feel it

**Author's Note:**

> i sound..really emotional because i start...begging but this was a long time ago?

they can't see what's underneath,  
but i can feel it.  
i can feel it and it makes me feel disgusting, it makes me feel gruesome, it makes me want to vomit.  
nobody knows what's underneath, except me and i hate it, so much.  
i hate it so much i want to cry.  
i hate it so much i want to cut it all off.  
i hate it so much that i feel disgusting about going out and showing myself to the world.

it's ruining me and it's ruining how i feel about myself.  
it's mentally killing me but i can't do anything.

so please, i am begging you, when i say i don't want to, understand that i have my reasons, understand that my mind is killing me because of it. 

please, i am begging you, just because you don't see it does not mean i can't feel it, 

just because you don't see it does not mean i don't hate myself more and more each day.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
